After the fact 2
by Rika-OneeSama
Summary: this is the slightly diffrent ditter version of After the Fact and yes its still my fav couple Chikaru/Yaya get over it hehe i still want reviews you have to motivate me to keep writing or i may not update


this is a disclaimer the plot MINE! settings MINE! characters NOT MINE!

After the Fact

It had been months since Hikari had moved into a room with her partner and the other Etolie Amane, and Yaya wasn't very happy. After Hikari turned her down when she confessed her feelings Yaya had been like a ticking bomb waiting until she had had enough, Yaya made a plan she would commit suicide and be forgotten forever out of Hikari's and everyone else's life.

"Hikari you're going to be late." Said a very pretty dark headed girl with amber eyes who was sitting on the bed watching a very excited sandy blonde pack her suitcase. She turned and looked at the dark headed girl with bright blue eyes.

"Yaya-Chan its ok Amane won't mind if I'm a little late." Yaya cringed at the mention of the other girl. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"She may not care but granny will, you know how she is." Hikari laughed and returned to her packing.

"You know Yaya-Chan your welcome to come with us grandma likes it when you come home with me on vacation." Yaya looked at the floor wanting to leave the room it was after all the first summer vacation she wasn't going home with Hikari and it made her sad.

"No its fine I need to work on some stuff anyway, besides I can hang out with Nagisa and Shizuma when their not occupied in their room." Yaya and Hikari both laughed. Yaya got up and walked over towards where Hikari was and grabbed her suitcase easily picking it up.

"Come on don't keep her waiting." Said Yaya as she headed out the door, when they rounded the corner at the end of the hall Yaya ran into someone.

"Sorry I was just on my way to look for you two." Said a cool voice, Yaya looked up right into the face of the person she hated the most, Amane.

"It's ok we were on our way to the car." Yaya said as Amane grabbed the suitcase from her hands.

"Hikari the cab is waiting for us." Said Amane as she shifted the suitcase to the other hand so she could hold Hikari's hand.

"Oh sorry," said Hikari as she took Amane's hand in her own, she turned and looked at Yaya " Bye Yaya-Chan thank you for helping me pack."

"It's ok, have fun and tell granny I said hi." She waved until they rounded the corner then she turned and slowly made her way back to her room. When she was in her room she made her way to her bed not caring that the door was still half open. Just down the hall someone was talking on a cell phone.

"Mother I understand."

"We're sorry about this Chikaru really we are but a big conference came up and we have to stay in New York for it we wish we could come home to see you really we would if we could but we can't leave work we're sorry." Said the woman on the phone

"Its ok mother really it is I don't mind I won't be alone if I stay here so it's ok."

"Ok sweetie, I have to go I have a meeting in the morning I'll call you in a few days ok." Said the woman on the other end

"Ok mother I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"Ok goodbye sweetie, I love you too" said the woman on the phone, Chikaru hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She sighed and decided that she would check the dorm rooms for someone to talk too. She walked down the hall until she came to a half closed door, wondering who it belonged to she peeked inside just in time to see a very depressed Yaya bring a razor across her wrist. Chikaru screamed at Yaya running towards her bed and grabbing her arm and holding it up in the air so the blood loss wouldn't be as bad. Yaya her eyes half open looked up at the blurred version of Chikaru mouthing her name before blacking out. Yaya slumped against Chikaru who was struggling to support her and hold her arm above her head. Finally Chikaru managed to lean Yaya against the wall, not seeing any thing else to bind the wound with until the nurse arrived she settled for one of her hair ribbons quickly she tied it around Yaya's wrist. After she managed to do that she pulled out her phone and called 911. The paramedics arrived shortly after the call. They were surprised when they saw a blood soaked Chikaru straddling a blood soaked Yaya who was up against the wall and after much arguing from Chikaru they allowed her to go with Yaya in the ambulance despite the dorm manager disapproving it. While in the ambulance Yaya came to for a moment half opening her eyes when she did she thought she saw Chikaru mouthing something to her but instead she let the sleep and pain take over. When the ambulance arrived Chikaru was told to wait outside Yaya's room due to the fact she was not family. While she was sitting outside Yaya's room a couple walked up to her.

"Are you the one who saved Yaya?" asked the woman as the man talked to a nearby nurse. Chikaru startled by this shook her head.

"Yes I did if you want to put it like that, but may I ask who you are?" asked Chikaru after a few moments the woman replied.

"We are Yaya's parents and we would like to thank you for saving her life." Chikaru was shocked she bowed and apologized for being rude. The woman laughed.

"We are the ones who should be apologizing for our daughters behavior, as a thank you can I buy you a drink or anything." Asked the woman but when Chikaru tried to turn her down she insisted that she had a drink. Chikaru finally agreed to let the lady buy her Strawberry Lemonade from one of the vending machines down the hall. While they were talking a nurse came out of Yaya's room and asked for a word with her parents. Chikaru waited for a few minutes before she heard the door open and Yaya's parents walk out. Yaya's mother walked up to her.

"Chikaru-san Yaya wants to see you." She said in a kind voice Chikaru surprised stood up.

"Is it ok I mean I don't want to get in your way?" The woman giggled and said it was ok and reluctantly Chikaru followed a nurse into Yaya's room when the nurse turned around and saw Chikaru's sweater all bloody she squealed. Chikaru reassured her she was ok and for safety she removed her sweater so the nurse would see she was fine. When the nurse left and shut the door she walked over to Yaya's bed. Yaya looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." She said as she turned to face Chikaru.

"Hey." Replied Chikaru as she pulled out her other hair ribbon and put it in her pocket.

"Are you ok Yaya-Chan?" asked Chikaru as she shifted on her feet it wasn't like her to be like this. Yaya felt it to, just being around Chikaru made her heart feel lighter in some way it made her happy and she didn't know why.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to you." She said as she showed Chikaru her wrist, which had been rewrapped in Chikaru's hair ribbon, Chikaru smiled, after a little while she had pulled a chair up beside Yaya's bed, when she was seated was when Yaya spoke.

"Chikaru thank you." She had said it low but Chikaru still heard her when she looked at Yaya she saw that she was blushing, Chikaru smiled. As she watched the dark headed beauty drift off to sleep. After a few minutes someone opened the door, it was Yaya's mother who steeped into the room and put a hand on Chikaru's shoulder. When they were outside Yaya's room once again, they began to talk.

"Can we ask a favor of you Chikaru-San?" Asked the woman, Chikaru shook her head.

"Thank you, we need you to tell Yaya that we're sorry that we can't ride home with her in a few days because something came up at work and their sending us straight to America, but we will have a car pick her up here." When she had finished Chikaru looked puzzled.

"Wait, your going to leave her by herself in a huge house while you take a business trip, isn't that bad considering what just happened?" Chikaru was appalled at them for even thinking of leaving Yaya alone for a period of time.

"Yes we have to go we're the represinitives for our company, and she won't be completely alone the house staff will be there." She said as she looked through the window at her sleeping daughter.

"I can watch her if you will let her stay at the school, there aren't many people there so it will be easy to watch her." Said Chikaru as she brushed the hair out of her face, the woman looked at her and studied her for a moment as she mauled over what Chikaru had said in her head contemplating on whether or not to take up the offer.

"You'll be able to watch Yaya all the time?" asked the mother. Chikaru nodded her head in agreement, "well then I have no choice then to leave her with you at the school, but you have to do one thing for me if I do agree." Chikaru nodded her head she didn't care what it was as long as she was able to stay close to Yaya.

" Chikaru-San I need you to stay by her side always ok she has a broken heart that needs tending to make it grow and make it shine ok." Chikaru nodded her head.

"Thank you Chikaru-san we have to go now but I have another favor can you go back to the school and get Yaya some clothes she will be here for a few days."

" Yes I can do it I have to go back anyway I have business to take care of I'm the student council president for Lulim and I have to take care of the paperwork concerning what happened to Yaya-Chan." Said Chikaru as she bowed and went to leave

"You don't have to go yet we don't want her to be alone when she wakes up." Said the woman as Chikaru went to leave. She gave the woman a smile and was let back into Yaya's room by a nurse. Once she was back in the room she walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in, she sat down careful as to not wake Yaya from her slumber, but despite her efforts Chikaru blushed against Yaya's hand as she sat down she froze to watch Yaya stir in her sleep but not wake. Chikaru sighed and sat down, after an hour or so of reading magazines and drawing clothing designs on any scrap piece of paper she could find, she began to get sleepy. Chikaru yawned and layed her head down on Yaya's bed, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Chikaru woke with a jolt, she looked at Yaya's heart monitor it was beeping rapidly, she turned and looked at Yaya she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

In Yaya's dream she was all alone in pitch black she screamed but it seemed no one could hear her, and then she heard a voice,

"I hate you Yaya!" it yelled at her, she looked around in the darkness trying to pinpoint the spot it was coming from.

" Why can't you be happy for me?" the voice asked again, Yaya grasped at the air she registered the voice as Hikari's, Yaya stopped and curled into a ball crying and screaming for it to stop.

"Yaya I hate you! You are not my friend!" the voice yelled again, Yaya cried even harder, then she heard another voice this one was different from the first, it was kinder softer than the first.

"Yaya your ok, everything's ok I'm here don't cry its ok." Said the voice Yaya froze she had heard this voice earlier that day but she couldn't remember who it belonged to, Yaya felt a calming sensation wash over her as she felt something graze across her forehead, the voice spoke again.

"Yaya your ok, but I need you to wake up now, wake up Yaya." It whispered, Yaya began to see the darkness fade around her until she was face to face with Chikaru.

"Ch…Chikaru-San what?" Yaya stuttered as she backed away from Chikaru, Chikaru smiled and leaned back on her heels.

"Yaya-Chan I'm glad your ok the doctors were getting worried about you your heart monitor was going crazy that must have been a terrible dream." Said Chikaru as she leaned forward and caught Yaya in a tight embrace. Yaya started to cry, she grabbed at the back of Chikaru's shirt. Chikaru rubbed Yaya's back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and gradually Yaya began to calm down, she looked up at Chikaru and smiled, Chikaru reached up and cupped Yaya's face in her hands taking her thumb and wiping away the stray tears from her face, Chikaru smiled, it was silent for awhile until Yaya got up the courage to break it.

"Chikaru-San I have a question I've wanted to ask you." Said Yaya blushing slightly. Chikaru sat back.

"Of course Yaya, well actually I have a question for you to but you can go first." Said Chikaru.

"Ok then." Said Yaya as she grabbed Chikaru's hand in her own. She scooted closer to Chikaru.

" Chikaru-San . . . . .Chikaru, I've liked you for awhile now and I don't know why I do but I do and I like it, but Chikaru, I guess I'm asking if you would like to go out with me sometime." Yaya turned a deep red by the time she was finished, Chikaru turned a slight pink and smiled leaning forwards closing the remaining space between them and caught Yaya in a deep passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, when they broke apart Chikaru spoke in a low and kind voice that sent chills down Yaya's spine.

"Yaya I wanted to ask you the same thing." She said as she pushed Yaya up against the headboard of her hospital bed, Chikaru straddled Yaya's hips and wrapped her arms around her neck, while Yaya grabbed Chikaru around the waist and began to kiss the older girl, Chikaru kissed back rougher than before deepening the kiss Yaya thrust her tongue into Chikaru's mouth earning her a low moan from the girl. Yaya shifted under Chikaru's grip to where she could move easier, Yaya pushed Chikaru onto her back kissing up and down the older girl leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down the girls neck until she again came to her mouth where she caught Chikaru in a very rough kiss, Chikaru released her grip on Yaya's hips and moved one leg in between Yaya's, Yaya surprised by this made her move to undo Chikaru's shirt only to have a hand stop her. Chikaru pushed herself up resting on her elbows.

"I'm sorry Yaya but not here ok, its not a private room people can see us." Chikaru said as she sat up taking a bewildered Yaya into her arms and hugging her whispering something about later into her ear, Yaya smiled and kissed Chikaru just as a doctor opened the door.

"Oh…. Oh god! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" She said when she looked up and saw Chikaru and Yaya break apart although a small strand of saliva still hung between them. Chikaru quickly fixed her shirt and made her way back to her chair but not before she gave Yaya one last passionate kiss, for the moment any way, Yaya pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before looking at the doctor.

"Hello I guess the one still on the bed is Miss Yaya." Said the doctor as she sat in a chair next to Yaya's bed, this made Chikaru upset she was the only one allowed to get that close to Yaya, Yaya sensed that Chikaru was getting upset at the woman doctor so she mouthed the words "It's ok." To her while the doctor checked all the machines Chikaru made a pouty face and crossed her arms, Yaya blew her a kiss which made Chikaru turn a slight shade of pink Yaya giggled before she turned to face the doctor.

" All right Miss Yaya all the machines are fine but I do hope you will be careful not to pull out your IV ok, and please be careful with your arm ok." Said the woman once Yaya was paying attention. Yaya shook her head. The doctor looked at Yaya and then at Chikaru.

"Excuse me but do you have authorization to be here, because visiting hours are over and unless you have been given authorization or special permission to be here you should be at home or in the hallway." She spoke in a stern voice Yaya looked at her and glared at her while Chikaru just sat there watching Yaya waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Where do you get off talking to MY Chikaru like that!"? Yaya screamed at the doctor, who looked very shocked at the way Yaya had reacted Chikaru smiled and watched as Yaya yelled at the doctor.

"You have no right talking to her like that, she was let in by a nurse because my parents want her here, and I don't give a shit about what you think you cow now get out of my room and get me a different doctor before I run this clinic into the ground!" Yaya yelled at the doctor who had already stood up and was at the door. After the doctor left Chikaru jumped up out of her seat and jumped on the bed being careful of Yaya's IV she caught her lips in a long deep passionate kiss when she pulled away she curled up against Yaya and she fell asleep, Yaya smiled at her new love curled up against her she bent down and kissed the older girl on the forehead before she looked at her phone she had two new messages one from Chikaru that read _My dearest I love you and I want to be with you your asleep at the moment so I don't know when you will get this but if you don't return my feelings I won't be sad because at least I told you how I feel. _Yaya once again looked upon the sleeping girl next to her and smiled before she looked at the next message, it was from Hikari _Yaya I'm at the hospital but don't worry I'm fine, we were in a car accident the cab was hit by a drunk driver I have a few bruises but Amane has a broke leg and a minor concussion and I don't know what to do, please text me back. _Yaya froze this was bad she shook Chikaru to try to wake her she stirred but nothing more, Yaya bent down and kissed her on the lips Chikaru awoke with a smile.

"Yaya why did you do that I liked it but I was sleeping." Chikaru teased until she saw Yaya's face.

"Yaya what's wrong are you ok, did something happen to you?" asked Chikaru in an effort to try to get Yaya to talk.

"No I'm fine here look." She said as she handed Chikaru the phone so she could see the text. Chikaru nearly dropped the phone. She looked up at Yaya with a worried expression on her face.

"Yaya I'm so sorry." She said with a solemn face, Yaya smiled and kissed Chikaru on the head.

"It's ok Chikaru I know where Hikari is and she's ok." Said Yaya as she rubbed Chikaru's back; Chikaru still wasn't convinced she gave Yaya her pouty face.

"How are you so sure Yaya, ask her what hospital she's at." Said Chikaru as she sat up and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Yaya pointed to the window.

"Because I already know." She said as Chikaru looked at the window and saw Hikari looking at them. Chikaru jumped off the bed and went to the door and let Hikari in. Hikari looked surprised to see Chikaru there with Yaya but she didn't mind Yaya looked happy.

"I thought you were here Yaya you're the only person I know who can make a doctor cry." They all laughed, Chikaru climbed back on the bed and laid her head on Yaya's lap as Yaya stroked Chikaru's long raven hair, they both smiled. Yaya looked up at Hikari and motioned for her to sit down; after Hikari sat down they started to talk.

"Yaya-Chan is it true what you did I heard the doctor talking about it?" asked Hikari as she spied Yaya's wrist, Yaya looked away and didn't say a word, Chikaru looked up at Yaya from her spot and stroked her shoulder, Yaya gave a slight smile down at the older girl it made her feel better knowing Chikaru was with her. She looked at Hikari with sad eyes.

"Yes . . . It is true, but I'm ok doing worry Chikaru found me and got here before I lost a lot of blood so it's all good no harm." Said Yaya making it sound like it wasn't a big deal, Chikaru frowned she didn't like the stuffy atmosphere that had entered the room with Hikari it made her uncomfortable, and like an answer to her prayers a different doctor than before walked in.

"Excuse me but I need to see a Miss Chikaru in the hall for a moment." Asked the doctor he was clearly wanting info on what happened, Yaya looked at her as she got up from her spot leaving a warm imprint of her head on Yaya's lap, she turned around and not even caring if Hikari was watching she caught Yaya's lips and pulled her into a deep kiss, when they pulled apart their lips there was a tiny strand of saliva connecting their lips, Yaya stuck her tongue out and licked at the strand breaking it they both smiled and Chikaru slowly slipped of the bed making sure her skirt did not catch. She walked out of the room and into the hallway feeling unsure about leaving the other two girls alone in a room by themselves but it was too late she was in the hall and Hikari was in the room with her Yaya but she felt better at the fact that Hikari wouldn't cheat on Amane. The doctor studied her for a moment before he spoke introducing himself as Doctor Hazumu. She looked at him trying to focus but to no avail her mind was still on Yaya.

"Miss Yaya's parents put your name down as the first informant for their daughter, do you know why?" He asked in a cheerful voice. She shook her head trying to figure out why they would do that then she thought back to what Yaya's mother had said to her about always being with Yaya and helping her heart mend, her mother must have known that she liked Yaya.

"No I don't know, but it might be because they are out of town and the fact I'm dating Yaya might also be a reason." Chikaru said still thinking about the conversation she had with Yaya's mother. The doctor nodded in surprise.

"Ok because we tried to get a hold of the school to inform you that Miss Yaya has to stay here for a few nights and we wanted to know if you could get her some clothes for her, but when we contacted the dorm they said you were still not back, and the new girl working here told me that Miss Yaya had someone in her room I thought I would check and see if it was you." He said as he wrote something down on a sheet of paper, which he handed to Chikaru.

"Now I need you to sign this stating that you know and agree to be her first informant, and you need to sign this." He said handing her another slip of paper.

"What's this?" she said referring to the second piece of paper she was given. The man chuckled.

"That is to let all the nurses, interns, and residences know that you have in fact been given special authorization to be here with Miss Yaya after visiting hours." She blushed thinking back to the woman who Yaya yelled at.

"O by any chance do you know when Yaya will be moved to a private room?" Chikaru asked before she handed him the papers, he shook his head.

"Yes I do she was going to be moved in the morning but if you would like to do it now we can." He said as he too the papers from her and signed the one that Chikaru needed.

"Thanks that would be great if you could go a head and move her. Also do you know anything about a car crash patient that was admitted by the name of Amane?" Chikaru asked when she looked threw the window of Yaya's room and saw Hikari in the chair talking to Yaya.

"Yes I do in fact I'm looking for the girl that was with her. She's awake and is demanding that I find this girl before she takes any medication it's rather bad I've been all over this hospital and I have yet to find her." He said giving her a suspicious look.

"Why do you ask your not the girl I'm looking for are you?" Chikaru looked at him and laughed.

"Do you really think I would cheat on Yaya no way, besides that's her one sitting in the chair, her name is Hikari and she is dating Amane, we're all good friends although I'm a year older than them and a grade above them in school." She gave another glance threw the window at Yaya and smiled at the two friends who were laughing despite their predicaments.

"I think I should tell her Amane is wandering where she is, she'll be relived that she's ok." Said Chikaru as she turned to face him and she smiled before thanking him and walking back into the room. Both Yaya and Hikari turned and looked at her, Yaya smiled as Chikaru climbed back onto the bed it made her happy that Chikaru wanted to cuddle she liked having her on the bed, it made her feel safe and warm. Chikaru leaned forward and kissed Yaya and whispered something in her ear that made her grin, Chikaru leaned back and looked over at Hikari.

"Hikari-Chan the doctor says that Amane-San is awake and is demanding to see you. You don't want her to worry do you?" Said Chikaru as she got under the covers with Yaya. Hikari shot up out of the seat and was gone before Chikaru had even finished getting under the covers, she smiled she was glad that Hikari was gone now she was alone with Yaya and it made her happy, she leaned forward for another kiss only to meet Yaya half way. They stayed like that for a little while until the Doctor came back and said that Chikaru was going to have to go because the school said she was needed there she kissed Yaya goodbye and promised she would be back as soon as she could. Before she left Dr. Hazumu informed her that Yaya would be in a different room a private room by tomorrow and said to show the nurse at the front desk the authorization slip and she would direct her to Yaya's room and told her that if she got permission that she could stay overnight the next day if she wanted, she thanked him and left waving to Yaya as she passed the window. Once back at the dorm she decided to get Yaya some clothes for the next few days, as she walked down the hall she noticed some students crowded around Yaya's door when she neared she noticed that they were all chattering about what happened.

"Shouldn't you all be in your rooms its past curfew even though its vacation that doesn't give you the right to gossip about something you don't know?" Said Chikaru as she neared the yakking girls. They all turned and faced her some bowing before they turned and left. She walked into Yaya's room she looked at the bed there was no evidence of the accident the sheets had been replaced and the wall washed, she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at all the clothes Yaya had, she had all kinds of expensive clothes even some from Hollister in America Chikaru was amazed at Yaya's collection of lingerie it was amazing she was also surprised to find that like herself Yaya liked thongs and had quite an amazing collection of them in a drawer, as for Yaya's pajamas she decided to go with a pair of short shorts and a lose fitting long sleeve tee. When she had finished she decided to take the clothes to her room and pack them in a duffle bag to take to Yaya in the morning, on her way out she shut the door. When she arrived back at her room she packed the clothes and decided to pack some for her as well when she was finished she walked over to her bedside table, she checked her phone she had one text and a missed call both from Yaya, she looked at the text _Chikaru I miss you it's so boring here I want tomorrow to hurry and get here I can't wait to see you. (Kisses included) I miss you!! _Chikaru smiled.

_Yaya I miss you to and don't worry I will be there as soon as I can tomorrow so don't be surprised if you wake up and I'm next to you, k. _After a few minutes she got a reply from Yaya.

_Fine with me I won't care as long as it's you, are you going to bring me some clothes I hate this thing I have to wear? _

_Yes I got you clothes and I was surprised that you have such good taste in thongs and I cant wait to actually see you in one, O do you want anything else I packed my shampoo and stuff for you to use but like do you need anything else that I will need to pack for you?_

_No, and thanks you help me so much ugh you're a lifesaver._

_Its no problem it's my job to look after you. Hey I got to go ok; I'll see you in the morning, goodnight sweet dreams Yaya. (Kisses)._

_Only the sweetest because I know they will all involve you, goodnight and see you in the morning Chikaru. (Kisses and hugs)._

Once Chikaru put the phone down someone knocked on her door.

"Chikaru-San the dorm supervisor wants to see you in her office." Said the girl on the other side of the door.

"Ok I'll be right there." Chikaru opened her door and walked down the hall and towards the office; she knocked and waited for a voice to say it was all right before she walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Chikaru said in her polite voice even though she wasn't happy at all she smiled at the older woman who returned the smile.

"Yes I did, you were with Miss Yaya of Spica all day were you not?" the woman asked in a soft tone, Chikaru was surprised at the tone in her voice.

"Yes I was she won't be back for a few days, and the hospital was wondering if I could stay with her for the next few nights if that's ok." Chikaru said as she sat in the chair in front of the woman's desk.

"Yes that will be fine her parents called while you were out and they stated that you shall be allowed to stay with Yaya at all times due to the situation. So yes and if anyone else wants to visit her they must go during visitation hours." When the woman was finished Chikaru smiled and bowed thanking her before she made her way to her room where she changed into her nightgown. She crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep. Chikaru woke up early the next morning, going over to her wardrobe and pulling out the skirt and blouse she would wear that day before bending down and pulling a very lacey and pretty set of lingerie out of her bottom drawer, Chikaru was pleased at the way it complemented her shape and that there was no sign of it from under her clothes. She quickly changed and walked to the dorm supervisor's office and put a note of explanation saying that she left early to go to the hospital, when she made it to the entrance of the dorms she found the gate to still be locked, but to her luck the gates started to open she looked back at the dorm and bowed before turning and heading for the main road where she already had a cab waiting for her. She smiled and looked at her phone it was half past seven she was pleased with herself, she was making great time she had just enough time for her to stop at the Starbucks to grab a coffee and a biscotti for breakfast, when she arrived at the hospital she texted Yaya knowing that it was early and she wouldn't be awake yet made her feel even better, because that meant that she would be the first person she saw when she woke up. Chikaru hurried and paid the cab driver before running across the crosswalk and into the main entrance, when she looked around she saw to her surprise Hikari sitting next to an elderly woman in the far corner. She walked up to her.

"Hikari-Chan good morning, have you been here all night?" she asked once Hikari had registered her presence. Hikari gave a weak smile and looked at the floor. The elderly woman rubbed her back.

"Kari-Chan are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked in a kind voice, Hikari smiled at her and stood up helping the woman to her feet, she smiled at her.

"Chikaru-San this is my grandmother, Grandma this is my upperclassmen Chikaru-San." The woman extended her withered hand in greeting Chikaru obliged by gently shaking it.

"It's always a pleasure when I get to meet one of Hikari's friends from school." She said as she sat back down. Chikaru smiled.

"Forgive me for being rude, but what are you doing here so early?" asked the woman, Chikaru gave a slight frown and looked at the sectary's desk.

"I'm here to check on Yaya she was admitted yesterday because of an accident." The older woman frowned.

"O no, poor Yaya-Chan that's terrible, is she alright?" she asked

"O yes she's fine she'll be able to go home tomorrow maybe if she doesn't cause any problems." Chikaru said as she spied the woman doctor that Yaya had yelled at walking into a room.

"O well that's good." Is all the older woman said before a doctor walked up to them saying that it was ok if they saw Amane, Chikaru smiled and waved, once they had gone she walked up to the desk and rang the bell to get the girls attention.

"Visiting hours are over." She said in an annoyed tone Chikaru smiled and pulled out the slip of paper Dr. Hazumu had given her; the sectary grimaced at the paper and nodded her head.

"Who are you looking for?" asked the girl.

"Nanto Yaya's room please I have her clothes." Said Chikaru in a very happy tone.

"One moment." Said the girl as she typed it in on her computer " Yes here it is she's in room four twenty-five it's on the third floor when you get off the elevator take a left and it's the sixth door on the right, but I think she's asleep do you want me to call and see?"

"No it's ok let her sleep." Said Chikaru as she went to walk away the girl stopped her.

"Wait I need to know your relation to the patient." Chikaru stopped and blushed.

"We're . . . Um … Dating." Chikaru said she turned a deep red; the girl looked at her with a weird look and let her pass. When Chikaru finally made it to Yaya's room she was glad to see she was still sleeping it made it all the more fun. Chikaru quietly took off her shoes and set the duffel bag in a chair against the wall, then she quietly and carefully made her way into the bed, when she got under the covers she noticed how warm Yaya was, it surprised her seeing as how cold the room was Chikaru quickly slid her arm under Yaya's head and draped her arm over her before she snuggled up against the younger girl. Yaya stirred as she felt another presence in the bed she turned on her other side to where her face was in Chikaru's neck she slowly opened her eyes gradually focusing her eyes on the person in front of her. Chikaru smiled at her.

"Good morning Yaya" she whispered as she leaned down and gave the younger girl a light kiss, Yaya jumped back surprised that Chikaru was here this early.

"Chikaru what are you doing here so early?" she questioned as Chikaru leaned in for another kiss.

"What does it look like I'm doing Yaya?" Chikaru asked sweetly as she licked Yaya's ear lobe sending chills down the younger girl's spine, Chikaru giggled.

"Yaya I missed you, didn't you miss me at all?" asked Chikaru with a frown on her face, Yaya jumped shaking her head rapidly.

"O no is that what you thought, no I'm sorry I missed you a lot I just was surprised to see you in the bed so early you always seemed like the kind of girl who stayed up late to me." They both laughed Yaya had a big smile across her face.

"Hey Chikaru look no more IV I can move freely now." She said with a smile. Chikaru looked at her and gave her a huge smile.

"Chikaru you made it just in time for the early bird special, you want a little taste." Asked Yaya only to receive her answer in a full-blown kiss, Chikaru moved in fast uniting Yaya's hospital gown and letting her hands and fingers roam while Yaya struggled with Chikaru's shirt not wanting to break the kiss to get all the way off. Chikaru was getting annoyed she broke the kiss and flung her shirt across the room only to have Yaya attack her and undo her bra her nice lacey bra. Chikaru shivered when she felt Yaya grab a breast and squeeze, Yaya gasped and pulled away scared that she had hurt Chikaru.

"I'm sorry I've never done that before I'm sorry I hurt you Chikaru." She apologized only to have Chikaru jump on her.

"Who said you hurt me?" she questioned as Yaya leaned over her, Yaya gazed at her gorgeous body and began to trace its outline with her finger. Chikaru was surprised when she felt Yaya tugging at her skirt; Chikaru was amused at how Yaya was reacting to the pants, until finally the button came undone. Yaya sighed and slipped off the skirt bringing it to Chikaru's ankles. Once the skirt was gone Yaya traced Chikaru's body all the way up to her inner thigh, Yaya stopped and gazed at the nearly see through piece of fabric that Chikaru was wearing, Chikaru looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"Do you like it Yaya?" she asked Yaya nodded her head. But Yaya was already over the thong she wanted Chikaru's lips, she traced Chikaru's body all the way up till she came to he lips, Yaya smiled and dove into the older girl making her gasp and groan as Yaya deepened the kiss making sure she had a good hold on Chikaru before flipping them to where she was on bottom this surprised Chikaru and she broke the kiss.

"Wh… what was that all about?" She asked as she gasped for air, Yaya smiled.

"I just thought that you should be on top." She said as Chikaru leaned in for another kiss this time she used her tongue to pry Yaya's lips apart only to have Yaya move and twist her tongue around in her mouth. Chikaru broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yaya's body leaving a trail of hot let spots down her body, Yaya moaned as Chikaru started tracing circles around one of her nipples making it hard before she felt Chikaru place her lips around it and gently suck this drove Yaya off the edge, she wanted Chikaru and it was driving her crazy, she reached down and cupped Chikaru's face, Chikaru was shocked this was surprising to her. Yaya slowly brought Chikaru's face close to hers only to have Chikaru close the space between them. Chikaru gently sucked on Yaya's bottom lip while she explored her body, she was surprised when she felt Yaya tug at the thong, she gasped as she felt Yaya gently slip the thong off her. Yaya wasn't finished yet though, Chikaru had a strand of lubrication come down with her thong, Yaya saw this as an opportunity she licked at the strand bringing it all the back to it's place of origin where she gently kissed and licked at the outer portion of Chikaru's core, Chikaru gasped as Yaya flipped them again giving her better leverage and the upper hand, Yaya dove into Chikaru making her scream in surprise, Chikaru bit her upper lip so she wouldn't scream again and cause Yaya to stop and get scared, Yaya didn't seem to mind she just brought her lips back up to Chikaru's and started to fondle one of her breasts, Yaya still wanting more allowed Chikaru to remove her shorts only to have Chikaru remove her lips and bring them down to Yaya's inner thigh making her gasp, Chikaru took this as encouragement she started to kiss and trace circles on Yaya's still covered core Yaya moaned as Chikaru slid Yaya's panties all the way off which gave Yaya goose bumps, but before Chikaru could get far Yaya twisted so they laid next to one another Chikaru looked at Yaya and smiled as Yaya came closer and intertwined their fingers kissing the tips of Chikaru's.

"W…why did you stop?" asked Chikaru as Yaya came closer to her face, Yaya spoke soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry but I haven't finished my breakfast yet." She said as she licked Chikaru's earlobe, Chikaru giggled as Yaya brought her lips back around and caught her in a slow gentle kiss that was deepened by Yaya after a few moments, Chikaru never realized how much she liked it when Yaya touched her, then she felt Yaya's hands roaming lower and lower until they came to their destination only to stop, Yaya broke the kiss and looked at Chikaru, Chikaru guessed the meaning of the pause Chikaru gave Yaya a smile and that was all she needed, Yaya started kissing rougher as Chikaru felt Yaya fondling her core, and then all of a sudden Yaya plunged two fingers into Chikaru, it was hot and sticky she pressed harder until she reached the very center of Chikaru's core. Chikaru bit her lip to keep her from emitting more than a moan as Yaya started to move her fingers in and out at a constant speed and Chikaru started moving her hips to the motion in an attempt to get more, she moaned louder as Yaya inserted another digit and increased her speed, going all the way to her knuckles, Chikaru was about to go over the edge she knew it and so did Yaya she removed her fingers and took her lips away from Chikaru's and brought them down to her core, Chikaru emitted a light scream as Yaya inserted her tongue in the same place her fingers had been just moments before, Chikaru emitted a scream as she came, Yaya nearly choked when Chikaru took a hold of her hair holding her there trying to get as much of Yaya in her that she could, once she was finished she wiped her lips and sighed, before returning them to Chikaru's as she pushed her body into the older girl's. Yaya broke the kiss only to have Chikaru kiss her forehead.

"Did you get your fill my love?" she asked as Yaya cuddled up against her and smiled into her neck.

"Yes I did but you haven't had your breakfast yet have you?" asked Yaya as she scooted closer to Chikaru, the scent of her tickling her nose; she smelled like lilies it was wonderful. Chikaru smiled.

"No but you seem tired, was that your first time pleasuring someone?" asked Chikaru as she stroked Yaya's back, Yaya looked up at her and smiled.

"No it wasn't, you're just hard to please." They giggled.

"Oh I am, am I, ok who was your first and I'll tell you mine." Said Chikaru

"Tsubomi was my first, and yours was Shion." Said Yaya with a slight frown, Chikaru looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Yes she was and if I compare you to she doesn't even register you were amazing you truly were Yaya, and I think I'm falling in love with you." Chikaru said as she hugged Yaya closer to her. Yaya looked up at the older girl and kissed her.

"I think I've always been in love with you Chikaru." She said after she broke the kiss both girls were teary eyed and kissing before long until there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me but I have a delivery for Miss Yaya." Yaya and Chikaru looked at each other and scrabbled off the bed.

"One moment I just got out of the shower." Said Yaya who was busy trying to find her bra, which Chikaru threw to her. Chikaru ran over to the duffle bag and threw Yaya a short skirt and a Hollister shirt, Yaya mouthed a thank you and hurriedly got dressed. Chikaru was dressed first and took her place on the bed with a sketch book and a pen, Yaya finished getting dressed and walked to the door, Chikaru giggled as Yaya opened the door, it was Dr. Hazumu holding a giant bouquet of flowers Chikaru's mouth dropped to the floor.

"These were delivered by a girl named Tsubomi she said that she knows you." He said as he handed the flowers to Yaya, Yaya frowned and looked at Chikaru on the bed who gave her a weak smile.

"She is still here talking to Miss Hikari if you want to go see her." He said before he left, Yaya shut the door and threw the flowers down on the ground. Chikaru got up and walked over to Yaya wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

"It's ok Yaya I know you weren't expecting her to come and besides you wouldn't cheat on me I know better than that." Chikaru said into Yaya's ear, Yaya smiled.

"Well then lets go say hi, before she leaves." Yaya turned around and kissed Chikaru before she pulled out of her grip and got her converse and sat on the bed. Chikaru got her shoes and sat next to Yaya on the bed. When they had put their shoes on Yaya walked over to a roll of gauze on the bedside table and tore a long strand off the roll and set it on the bed rail while she unwrapped her wrist and set Chikaru's ribbon on the bed, Chikaru walked over to see and when she did she gasped Yaya's wrist had sixteen stitches across it. Before Yaya started to rewrap it Chikaru grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist, one kiss for every stitch, she looked up at Yaya who smiled at her leaning in to kiss the older girl. Chikaru kissed her back and then she pulled away, Yaya was surprised by this she cupped Chikaru face in her hands and put her forehead to Chikaru and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm never going to be that stupid again, so don't worry I'm always going to be here I aint going to leave you." She said as she gave Chikaru another slight kiss before pulling her into a romantic hug. Chikaru smiled and pulled away grabbing the gauze from Yaya and wrapping her lovers' wrist in the soft material.

"Come on Chikaru, I don't want her to leave before she sees the perfect couple." Yaya laughed and grabbed Chikaru by the wrist pulling her down the hallway and into the elevator before she could pull away. Once they were down stairs they ran towards the main entrance to see Hikari talking to Tsubomi. It was to good to be true Yaya loved it. She reached for Chikaru's hand inner lacing their fingers as they walked towards the two girls. Yaya had turned a slight pink as she neared them.

"Yo! Tsubomi! Hikari!" yelled Yaya as they neared the two girls, Chikaru frowned as she saw Tsubomi point at her and then gasp as Hikari said something to her, she felt uneasy she started to play with one of Yaya's fingers when the younger girl nudged her smiling and mouthing what seemed to be the words I love you to her, Chikaru turned a deep pink. Yaya waved and the two girls waved back she went to unlace her fingers from Chikaru's but Chikaru squeezed her hand in response, Yaya stopped and turned to face Chikaru.

"Chikaru what's wrong with you your acting like your never gonna see me again." Yaya asked her in a whisper, Chikaru looked at her cheeks already stricken with wet spots, Yaya had never seen this side of Chikaru before and it scared her. She tucked a stray piece of Chikaru's hair behind her ear for her this made them both blush.

"I don't want to loose you to little miss perfect or anyone else your mine." Chikaru replied in a low voice, Yaya smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Chikaru blushed and grabbed Yaya looping her arm around hers as they continued toward the other girls.

"Yaya you've changed, what was that back there all about?" questioned Tsubomi as they reached the two girls. Chikaru frowned as she came closer to the young Spica student.

"Wouldn't you like to know little brat" Yaya retorted once she noticed Chikaru's frown. Chikaru smiled.

"Well if you really want to know Chikaru was just trying to get me to go back to the room, since your little gift interrupted us, she just wanted to finish our fun." Said Yaya earning a giggle from Chikaru, Tsubomi gave them a look of disgust.

"It's true we had only a little bit left to go to." Chikaru pouted Yaya blushed as the older girl kissed her cheek.

"Chikaru she is a little young isn't she, we can't possibly ruin her mind with our talk of hot burning sex in a hospital or about how red your face gets when you come and I'm on my knee-" she was cut short by Chikaru's hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind her she's just upset because we didn't get to finish our game of tag." Said Chikaru as Yaya started to lick her hand, Yaya used her tongue to pull one of Chikaru's fingers into her mouth, Chikaru shivered as she felt Yaya's lips close over her finger, Yaya began to suck on Chikaru's finger.

"Yaya please stop it or I'm going to punish you later." Said Chikaru as Hikari and Tsubomi watched wide-eyed. Yaya released her hold on Chikaru's finger.

"Wait Chikaru is that a threat or a promise?!" asked Yaya in an excited voice, a wide grin played across Chikaru's face.

"I don't know Yaya, that's all up to you." Chikaru said as she turned to face Hikari and Tsubomi who had their hands over their mouths.

"What I can't tease her?" she asked half teasing and half serious.

a/n this is the original after the fact even tho the title states diffrent the next chapter will have more fluff i promise if you recall someone still hasent had her turn hehe, anyways im kinda busy at home with a certian person that i am 'friends' with and i keep getting yelled at so there is no telling when i might update so review and send me some ideas as i struggle with this person over my unruly hobby as she calls it and am forced to spend a large amount of time with her doing 'things' hehe o well i deserve it haha ;)


End file.
